Closer
by LadyPhantom87
Summary: Everyone has dirty little secrets. But what happens when Draco lets one of his slip and decides that he has kept it a secret long enough?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Closer

Rating: NC-17 BABY!

I haven't written in a long while. I hope that some of you appreciate this at least! I'm always open to suggestions and creative and constructive criticism. You're help is both sought out and appreciate! Thanks! I love you all!

Closer, Chapter 1

Mistaken Identity

He pressed up against the bare skin that was exposed before him. Not daring to enter yet as his mounting anticipation was only turning him on more. The seemingly desperate sighs from the girl beneath him flooded his senses and made his erection even more pert and hungry for the pleasurable experience that he was certain was to follow this delightful tease. He rocked his hips against hers for a moment before pulling away slightly. Her hand slid up his thigh behind her and she massaged his testicles gently, feeling her own desire course through her. His breathing quickened slightly as the hand moved up to grasp the base of his penis, which had now become almost painfully stiff. She guided him forward to her opening, urging him to press into her. He obliged, pressing slowly into her opening at first, but the tension building up in his loins was screaming for satisfaction. He pushed roughly into her tight, dry opening. She cried out underneath him as her hands shot up to his thighs.

"Please Draco, this hurts! Slow down!" Pansy cried out.

"Quiet! You're ruining this for me!" he rasped out almost crudely. "You've got to try everything once anyways, you know".

"You could have at least used some lube!" cried Pansy muffled voice from the pillow her face was buried in.

As Draco's hips pressed further and further into the tight opening Pansy became more used to the feeling. She lifted herself on her elbows slightly to remove her face from the pillow; she knew that Draco wanted to hear her enjoy what he was doing.

"Oh…. Yes…" Pansy squeaked out. She heard Malfoy groan loudly behind her and she knew that he loved hearing her moan.

Draco's paced quickened as he continued the assault on Pansy's backside. She cried out repeatedly as he was pumping her so fast her breasts bounced up and down beneath her. Draco's hands caressed her body and slipped easily over her breasts and made circles with his thumbs over her nipples. Pansy's jaw dropped but she was unable to form a sound. Draco's moans became more frequent and became slightly higher in pitch. He rocked himself against her roughly, forcing her to fall forward, flat on her stomach. Pansy buried her face into the pillow as she felt a tear slid from the corner of her eye. Draco could feel his pulse beating strongly in his loins. Blood rushed to his face and sweat beaded at his forehead. He pressed his lips together thinly and released a deep-throated moan. He collapsed onto Pansy's back and slowed his pace down, but his thrusts became more violent. He pressed deeper into her crevasse as he felt his please building and his orgasm nearing.

"Oh god Draco!" Pansy screamed out.

Draco's back went rigid for a moment as he felt the sweet release that he craved for. He felt the muscles in his organ contract and release his manly fluids into Pansy. He groaned loudly and pumped her hard a few more times, living the fullest extent of his orgasm.

Draco lay flat on Pansy's back, giving her one last feeble thrust as he moaned, "Oh Hermione".

Dum Dum Dum! What a slut eh? Anyways, reviews are appreciated! I'm also seeking a Beta reader, so if you are interested in not only helping me out, be getting a sneak preview at the next chapters, then drop me an e-mail at Thanks a bunch and I really hope you all enjoyed this… and will continue to enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Closer  
Rating: NC-17  
Shout Outs: Thanks so much to you guys for reviewing! It means a lot to me! I really hope that you continue to review my work :D

Chapter 2  
Nobody Knows You Better

Hermione lay in her four-poster bed staring hopelessly above her. She could tell by the prominent snoring of the other girls that it was really late and that she herself should also be sleeping. She had tried to sleep with very little cooperation from her body. My mind spun so fast it almost made her dizzy. Her heart raced with anticipation for something she felt may never come to her. Her nether-regions ached for something that she could not give herself. Hermione rolled onto her side with her head propped up in her hand.

"Both of my best friends are males," she thought to herself. "How is it that neither of them had made a move on me yet? Is it that they do no find me attractive enough?" She pondered on that for a moment. She knew that Ron had always felt some form of affection towards her, but yet he had never shown, nor told her directly how he felt. But still sometimes she would catch him staring hazy eyed at her in Potions class, which always caused Snape to make a snide remark.

"Perhaps some of the boys find me too brainy? Oh that is clearly my problem… Boys this age do not want a girl they can have a civilized conversation with… they want someone who is willing to please them and be objectified…" Hermione had never once let a boy even outshine her in class… well, at least by using his own talents. How could she let a boy use her? Maybe he didn't have to use her… maybe she could find a boy who wanted everything from her, but gave some back in return. Shivers ran through Hermione's body as she thought about the thing a boy might do to her. Her hand slipped into her pajama top and her fingers circled around her stomach. She could feel her lower area becoming moist even at the thought of what a boy might do to her. Her hand slid further up her shirt towards her breasts. She looked down at herself.

"These aren't all that bad" Hermione thought to herself as her hands cupped her breasts. She pushed them together slightly to give the illusion that she had cleavage. "I can buy a better bra for that." Her hand then trailed down her body to her stomach again. She slid her hands around, feeling her own soft skin. "There is definitely nothing wrong with that," she thought. Her fingers ran along the top seam of her pajama pants. She felt a deep blush run over her face as she slowly slipped her hands into her bottoms. Her hands ran down her thighs and she rubbed them delicately. Hermione nodded to herself, as she knew there was nothing wrong with those either. Her one hand continued to rubbed her thigh, while the other ventured into the crevasse between her legs, which was now very slick and her fingers dipped in easily.

"I know there is nothing wrong with that" she whispered to herself. Hermione, feeling satisfied with her body, decided to satisfy another part of her. Her two fingers circled around her moist, dark area, while the other hand continued to massage her thigh. She sighed softly and quickened pace slightly, almost teasing herself. She proceeded to insert the tips of her two fingers into her tight opening. She positioned her hand so she was able to use her thumb to continue to massage her most sensitive part while probing her fingers shallowly into her own body. Her face was now hot with the blood pumping hard into her body. Her heart beat thundering in her ears and her body now desperate for the release she knew would come. Spasms graced her legs and a shudder enveloped her. She sighed softly but careful not to wake up the other girls. She removed her fingers from her opening and proceeded to circle her fingers around her spot, now swollen with desire. Hermione felt the incredible sensation growing larger and larger in her body and she knew she was close to orgasm. She bit her bottom lip and quickened her pace slightly, attempting to muffle her tiny cries of pleasure. The muscles in her arm began to ache as she reached her orgasm, but the hot feeling that flooded her and the sheer bliss that consumed her was enough for her to forget the pain. The room seemed to swallow her and nothing mattered for the moment of her orgasm. She continued to touch herself gently, feeling little earthquakes of delight pulsing through her and causing her to shake. When the good feeling appeared to subside she removed her hands from her pajamas and rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

"Oh Fred…" She whispered to herself before drifting off into a most complete state of slumber.

"Oh Hermione?" Pansy squealed as she reeled away from him with a disgusted look on her face.

Draco looked stunned for a moment at what he had let slip from his lips, but he quickly decided it was best that he play this little slip up casually.

"Pansy you git, I used her name in contempt. I was thinking of you the whole time baby" he smiled, crawling over the bed to where Pansy was now huddled up.

Pansy eyed him for a moment, her brain deciding whether to believe him or not. But in the end she decided that since he had never lied to her before, she must believe him.

"Just… don't say her name again when we're together, please?" she said as she blushed and felt bad for accusing him.

Draco smiled and nodded at her, then gestured with his hand that she could leave. As soon as the door shut behind the bottom he had just assaulted Draco propped his hands behind his head and whispered, "Oh Hermione, you sly vixen."

Oooo, what is to happen now, what is to happen now! I appreciate any feedback! I love you reviewers You're all sweeties! Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter up A.S.A.P! Keep a look out for it :D


End file.
